


An Old Chapter

by FoxRafer



Series: Starting Over [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://alex_quine.livejournal.com/"><b>alex_quine</b></a>; part of the <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/tag/starting+over"><b>Starting Over</b></a> universe. <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/day_on_earth/18279.html?thread=1079399#t1079399"><b>This</b></a> is kind of the inspiration picture; I got the idea while looking at it although my description is different.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Old Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**alex_quine**](http://alex_quine.livejournal.com/); part of the [**Starting Over**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/tag/starting+over) universe. [**This**](http://community.livejournal.com/day_on_earth/18279.html?thread=1079399#t1079399) is kind of the inspiration picture; I got the idea while looking at it although my description is different.

"For _how_ long?"

"Three or four months."

Sean's response was too matter-of-fact, too casual, and Viggo glanced at him, noted the firm set of his jaw, how still he was.

It was a hot and sticky summer day, and the humidity seemed particularly oppressive in this alley: heavy and thick and cloying against the skin. Another bead of sweat trailed down his spine, and Viggo visibly shivered as he took in the abandoned building in front of them. Crumbling brick and stone, decaying steps held together by piles of dirt and twisted metal. The buzz of the city was background noise to the constant scurrying of rats through the detritus and the occasional moan or shattering of glass from somewhere inside. The smell that permeated the area was a rancid, sewer-like backwash that stuck to the tongue.

"Has anything changed?"

Sean shrugged. "Maybe a bit ranker; more broken steps."

The thought of Sean living here sickened Viggo. He had this urge to stand between Sean and the building, to protect him from its blight. Viggo looked back at the splintered door, the loose wires that seemed poised to wrap themselves around their legs and not let them leave. He couldn't remember why he wanted to see this place, didn't know why he made Sean bring him here.

He turned his head and found Sean looking at him, eyes slightly guarded. Viggo thought he could see shadows of the armor Sean must have worn when he was here, the icy shield he used to stay alive.

"It's been a long time," Sean mumbled, finally letting a small smile slide across his face.

"Never again."

Sean took a deep breath, tensed his shoulders and then let them fall. "Let's go home."

Viggo nodded and followed Sean as he walked away from his past.


End file.
